


极昼日暮

by Aigle_Noir



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 04:06:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19737985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aigle_Noir/pseuds/Aigle_Noir
Summary: 伽勒底南极观景短篇，时间线为主线1.0终章后，情节微薄，几乎全程为兰斯洛特视角切入的半独白式自述





	极昼日暮

山峰的轮廓溶于地平线，映照其上的是封锁在极地雾霭里的橘红色太阳。红而冷的射线渗透了静默的天穹和任何植被都无法滋长的无尽冰原，雪结晶的微粒在风暴下翻滚、稀释、消融，为惨淡的日光凭添一抹苍白。极寒的气流越过贫瘠的山脊、深黑的沟壑、隆起的䃖岩，朝着荒芜之地中小小的人造结构迫近。

伽勒底——宛若南极蜃景的建筑，它出现在这白色的大陆上，如地层抬升形成的一个小小的断层。

人们相信，作为人理续存机构，它站在虚空之上、世界的尽头，审视时间，同过去和未来对话。

也许它不过是藏匿在了又一个被遗忘的角落，在时间的荚壳里进行最后的抗争。

不论它怀揣怎样的目的，身处南极大陆都使它疏离于现实和人类文明，也许正是出于这个原因它才坐落于此。

自“示巴”监测到人理基石的大范围溃陷已有一年之余，时值三月，伽勒底的从者们在经历了时间神殿的奋战之后正享受着或短暂或长久的宁静。由于能源短缺的问题得到了缓解，伽勒底重新开放了顶层咖啡厅的观光屏。这是一个偌大的弧形玻璃窗，此前由于其材质的隔热效果不尽人意而被迫关闭，但即使在供暖充足的当下，坐在靠窗位置的人们仍能感受到从外界渗进的寒意。这扇玻璃面向一道深不见底的裂谷，对岸又是无垠的雪原，远处依稀能看到山脉；观光屏的朝向并不是精心设计的，人们看到的不过是在这个遥远大陆上不断重复的地形。观光区只在九月至三月期间开放，理由不言而喻，剩下的时间没有任何观赏的意义，日光在接近极点的地区一年内被平分成两半：极昼和极夜，这是人类难以适应的南极腹地的法则。

因此三月间，观光区的顾客多了起来，不论是从者还是伽勒底的工作人员，都想在这块大陆坠入黑色地狱前看看自己栖身的土地，以及最后的御主和那位执盾作战的少女所拯救的天空。从者兰斯洛特Saber也是这里的常客，他每次都选择内侧最靠近观光屏的双人小桌。杯中的红茶在由玻璃透进来的低温下迅速冷却，而他只顾着出神地观望渐暗的天空。御主和马修常坐在入口处的大桌上，也常有其他从者前来攀谈并分享食物，骑士高文就是其中之一。

兰斯洛特和同期的圆桌骑士从者都是在远征第七特异点前被召唤至伽勒底的。第六特异点的记忆还鲜明地呈现在御主和马修的脑中，也刻蚀在骑士们的灵基深处，因此建立新的主从关系耗费了多余的时间，但一切也都循计划行进。对兰斯洛特而言，比起和御主缔结羁绊，如何重塑与昔日战友之间的关系，是一项更大的挑战，而高文则是其中最为艰险的一环。从召唤之初的礼节性问候，紧张的作战演习，到巴比伦尼亚的实战，二人都没能正式交谈一番。在第七特异点的只是名义上的并肩作战，高文被发配到南部森林驻守魔兽防线，兰斯洛特则在乌鲁克市内处理治安问题，不论是有意还是无意，二人总是规避彼此。作战结束后伽勒底的平静时光里，关系也没能得到进展。高文风趣热情的性格赢得了御主和伽勒底众多员工的好感，这使兰斯洛特体会到了巨大的疏离感。后者并没有为人际关系作出额外的努力，只是跟随着御主的节奏，做好从者份内的训练和搜集工作，其余时间就坐在咖啡厅的一隅沉默寡言。兰斯洛特认为，自己作为从者能为御主和伽勒底所做的，就是遵从御主的意志化身一件无言的兵器，殊不知，这种刻意保持距离的态度与融入集体相比给他带来了更大的压迫感，也让另一位——高文，感到无尽的困扰。

*****

这三月里一天的清晨，结束了素材搜集任务的高文在狭长的走廊里迎面遇见兰斯洛特。  
“我希望能和卿聊聊，稍作休息，今天下午三点在咖啡厅，如何？”

“万般荣幸。”兰斯洛特起先是怔住了一秒，随后微微颔首，简短作答。

因为各自都还有任务要执行，便在示意之后匆匆向相反的方向离开。兰斯洛特在与高文擦身而过之际侧目注视着这暗绿斗篷和金发的身影。

他不只一次感概，厚重的绿色斗篷上挂着来自微小特异点的新鲜泥土，这在伽勒底无机质的浅灰色调的对比下显得如此生机勃发；浓密的金发是正午的阳光和麦谷的颜色，远比现在悬在空中的红而冷的圆盘更真实、更耀眼。

*****

正如每个空闲的下午，这天兰斯洛特也出现在顶层咖啡厅固定的位置，比约定的时间早了一小时。

兰斯洛特比预期更早地开始不安起来，将会进行怎样的交谈，自己会受到质问吗，下棋是否能缓和气氛。高文卿不会迟到，但一小时的空余过于漫长，尤其是对兰斯洛特此时焦灼的心情来说。

为了舒缓情绪，他再一次把目光朝向平淡无奇的地平线，散发着微弱红光的太阳就浮于地表，静止、从容、略带狡黠之态。兰斯洛特觉察到，红色圆盘的底端已经开始没入地平线。只是极微小的一点，正逐渐消失在地底的黑暗中，是什么时候开始的？夜幕终于要降临了？

在兰斯洛特所熟悉的世界里，这样的太阳会在一刻钟内完全沉入黑暗，夜晚和困倦袭来，人们将继续祈望白天。而现在，这漫长又慵睠的白昼何时能结束？也许在一个月后，也许更久。

极地白昼的不落之日像陀螺般围着天际打转，它起先悬在更高的天空，以极缓慢的速度在周璇中下降，颜色也由橘黄逐渐变红、冷却。这反常的太阳使兰斯洛特想起了摇弄着几近空了的酒杯的凯爵士，杯里作剩的最后几滴红酒沿着杯壁做圆周运动，滚成一个赤色的小球，好像永远不会落入杯底；而酒杯的主人凯爵士正滔滔不绝讲着自以为幽默的俏皮话。快乐的宴饮时光在兰斯洛特看来是如此渺远，在节日，在征途结束后的庆典上，与高文卿一同，作为侍从和友人伴在骑士王左右。兰斯洛特惊叹于那时的自己，竟能毫无顾虑地接受诸多无上的荣耀，沉浸在胜利与爱情中，对命运尽头的诅咒一无所知。短暂一生中的光辉最终都变成了重压兰斯洛特灵魂的铅石。

兰斯洛特继续注视着外界的景观，蓦然感到有痛楚侵袭身心，他意识到，自己正面对一个被无限拉伸延长的日落。一天里的这个时刻从秩序中抽离，冰封在极远之地的永恒中，他被迫反复咀嚼品味光和荣耀消陨前最后的一瞬，和黑夜将至的绝望预兆。他反复做着同一个噩梦，仿佛被带回那个愁惨的黄昏，那场罪人屠戮牺牲者的决斗，黯淡的湖光之刃在太阳照不到干涸土地上劈开一道血河。

“已经结束了，高文卿。”

兰斯洛特深爱的太阳骑士死于日落。

他眼前再次浮现重伤的骑士颓然倒下的身躯，他流着血流着泪的面容，和他吐露出的犹如诅咒的最后的话语：“杀了我…”。

兰斯洛特向着背对太阳的方向逃去，像个弱者，像个懦夫。

这一次，兰斯洛特想要直视太阳，即使只是极昼将逝的惨淡微光。他睁大双眼盯着面前激起自己无尽痛苦思绪的图景，如果能以此作为惩罚获得精神的片刻宁静，他如此想到，继续定睛注视，紫色的瞳仁连同眼眶被微弱的阳光染成绛红色。泪水以它沉默的节奏涌出，划过脸庞落入不再温热的茶水中，兰斯洛特本人并没有注意到。

他的身体和此刻的太阳一样静止，精神却飘往时间隐藏的维度。他想起第六特异点的不夜骑士，圣杯的祝福使太阳在其所到之处吞噬一切阴影和黑暗。那是放弃了作为人类的情感，以绝对力量执守最后的忠义的骑士高文。这是兰斯洛特无法企及的境界，他对此歆羡又畏惧，兰斯洛特感到，那双灼热日光笼罩下的绿色眼睛注视着自己的时候，好像穿过身体注视着远处更虚幻的某物。

不夜，这真的是高文卿所渴望的东西吗？如果现实存在的最接近不夜的境地是眼前这瘸腿的极地日光，这简直是莫大的讽刺。但即便如此，凭借这仅有从伤口流出的鲜血的余温的残酷太阳，只要这诀别的黄昏时刻能被延长，能有片刻的驻留，高文就能再次举起武器，给予罪人致命一击。兰斯洛特对此深信不疑。

如果可以的话，就在眼前的冰原上在进行一场决斗吧，兰斯洛特将奋力作战，不失尊严地倒在高文的剑下，遗骸和凝固的鲜血将被层层积雪掩埋，在这纯白的救赎与安息之地。

兰斯洛特的精神陷入了半梦半醒的混沌状态，他仿佛已经置身雪原，他喃喃自语道，嗓音因低声哭泣而嘶哑：

“极昼，漫长的白天将持续到战斗终结，这一定是卿所期望的，也符合骑士道所要求的公正。我将同您战斗到这第二次生命的最后一刻，而胜利定会属于您，因为不论实力还是美德，高文卿，您都是在我之上的最优秀的骑士。”

“不。”

兰斯洛特对面的方向传来的轻柔而坚定的应答声。

“不，我不这么认为，“ 不知从何时起在桌子的另一侧就坐的高文说到，“卿也别再说这些愚蠢的话了。”

兰斯洛特错愕地回过神来，撞上高文郑重又温和的目光，和因无奈蹙起的双眉。冷却的红茶已被换成两杯冒着热气的新茶，升腾的水汽刺激着兰斯洛特的鼻腔，迫使他再次流泪。

兰斯洛特掩面哭泣，高文倾身越过小桌将他揽入怀中，宽大的手掌覆在留着紫色短发的后脑，和颤抖的右肩上。


End file.
